Do You Remember?
by BookLovinWorm
Summary: Simply two people reminiscing about their pasts and how they came to be. Prepare for a happy ending. :O


***I do not own the Inheritance Cycle...Also, sheep.* **

**

* * *

**

"We did it, Arya," The man smiled at the woman called Arya, "We grew old together." She smiled back at him gently, softy giving his hand a squeeze.

"Yes, I suppose we did." She chuckled. The man laughed along with her, reminiscing all the times of grief and joy.

He looked her straight in her emerald eyes and questioned, "Do you remember…?"

_ The man clutched a green egg tightly against his chest as he ran through numerous halls that twisted and curved. He had memorized the path before even daring to enter the castle. Now that he had the egg, his mind was working overload, creating scenarios of all kinds and finding solutions to each one._

_ Never did any of them come true, but he was one to always prepare for any situation. Quietly, the man slipped past a sleeping guard and into the burning daylight. He breathed a sigh of relief, but the danger had yet to be over. He was still in enemy territory, and therefore his life was still in jeopardy. _

_ He narrowed his eyes, seeing approaching figures on horseback. Swiftly, he pulled out his sword and held it in a defensive position. Soon though, he realized he had no need of it, the elves had come to safely escort him out._

_ One if the elves spoke in their melodious voice. "Quickly, my lord, we must get going before someone spots us."_

_ The man nodded. "Right then, I shall run alongside you. I should be able to keep up." He smirked. "Although, will you be able to keep up with _me_?" _

_ The elf who had talked had nothing to say to that. He had never seen this living legend in action before. He narrowed his eyes suspiciously. "Very well then, we mustn't dawdle." _

_ Silently, each of the elves murmured "Ganga…"_

"Ah, yes, my dear, I remember that day very well indeed." She grinned. "Of course, there's still living proof of what you did, and I couldn't be happier." Arya scooted over to the man and gave him a tight embrace, inhaling his calming scent.

_What if I want a hug like that? _A deep, gravelly voice rumbled.

_Oh shush, Bregolien, you know I love you too._

Bregolien humph-ed.

His chest vibrated with quiet laughter as he in turn wrapped his arms around her. "I haven't taken a bath yet, you know. I must smell-"

"And _you _should know by now that I absolutely _love _your scent." And it was true; it always seemed to exhilarate her and at the same time, give her some much needed comfort. She closed her eyes, allowing herself to be immersed in his presence while snuggling into his chest.

"But do _you_ remember…?" She asked.

_A shrill cry was heard throughout a rather large tree home. Arya held out her hands towards a bundle of blankets held in one of the elf doctor's arms. Gently, she handed it her, announcing proudly that it was "A healthy baby girl." The baby immediately stopped crying, recognizing her mother's scent by instinct._

_Arya delicately gasped as she looked down at the little body. She already had a mop of dark brown hair on her head, and when she looked up at her mother, the baby gave Arya a toothless smile along with a giggle. Her eyes were a bright hazel, the perfect combination of herself and lover. _

_She looked up long enough to ask the doctor to call her mate in. Arya heard the door open and close softly, but didn't pay any attention to it. All of it was on her daughter. _Her _daughter. She had never imagined being a mother, never, but sometimes unexpected things happen. She ran a tired hand along her daughter's cheek, then tickled her chin. _

_The baby gurgled happily, causing Arya to laugh as well. Suddenly, the door opened to reveal an elfin man with broad shoulders, and a handsome face. _

_He looked disbelieving to say the least. "Is that…I mean…Is it…?" The man seemed speechless._

_Arya looked up from the bundle of giggling joy. "Of course it is…and I wouldn't want it any other way." She added softly. "Now come and meet your daughter." _

_The man took timid steps towards the bed. He looked down and smiled widely. "She…She looks just like you…" _

"_Yes, but she has your smile." _

_He offered his pinky finger to the baby, to which she clutched onto tightly. "She's so…tiny. Was I that tiny…?" He wondered dazedly. _

"_Everyone once was, love." Again, Arya tickled her daughter. _

"_Look," The man said excitedly, "she's smiling!" _

"_We can't keep calling her she; she has to have a name." Arya pointed out. _

_The man looked Arya directly into her eyes and timidly said, "Could we…call her…Selena…?" _

_Arya's eyes softened to a tender color. "It's perfect." She whispered…_

The man's eyes softened. "Yes, I remember so well. It was also the day you got crowned queen."

"And the day you got crowned king." She added with a smirk.

He sighed wistfully. "Our baby girl grew up so fast. Why I remember when a young lad told us that they were mates, I was so paranoid. Turned out that he wasn't so bad after all, eh?"

Arya nodded in agreement. "He was a little rough, but he was so good to Selena…Heh, I couldn't believe it when they showed us their own son." She smiled up at her mate. "And we spoiled him rotten!"

The man's eyes filled with mirth as he chuckled wholeheartedly. "We did indeed. It seems like just yesterday he was this tiny ugly thing."

Arya sat up from the position on his chest and lightly hit his arm. "Come now, he wasn't that ugly. Was it Deloi's fault that he popped out blue?"

He sighed. "I suppose not. At least he changed pink after some time, though." He smiled cheekily and wrapped his arms lovingly around his mate. "But do you remember that bet we made? And how _I _won?"

Arya pouted. "Oh, bother. There was no evidence, and you know how stubborn I was back then."

The man only smiled at the memory.

"_And I'm telling _you _that it's fake." Arya poked his chest rather hard and crossed her arms heatedly. _

_The man gave a frustrated grunt. "Then care to explain the _other _appearance of the dwarf god? If you say it's illogical, fake, whatever you like to call it, how do you explain the second time?"_

"_Obviously, some magician can create an outline of a giant beast god and have it do little tricks like humans train dogs. It's despicable the way they trick them; and to their own people for goodness sake!" _

_He lifted a slanted eyebrow. "Can _you_ do that?"_

"_Well…" She stumbled and finally admitted defeat. "No, but that's not the point!" Or not…_

"_Oh? Then care to explain to a dimwit like me?"_

_Arya was practically on the verge of pulling her hair out. No one was going to provoke her like that. "I don't recall saying you were a dimwit," She said in a carefully controlled voice. How did he manage to make her so angry? _

"_All I am saying is that this heaven you speak of does not exist, nor do gods of any kind."_

_He sighed. "Fine. But when we die together of old age, you'll be in for a surprise."_

_Arya narrowed her eyes. "And how do you know that will-"_

_She was cut off as the man stole a kiss while her eyes widened but relaxed after a moment. Her hands gripped the fabric on his chest when realization hit her. Arya roughly pushed away, horrified, while the man plastered a smug grin on his face. _

"_How dare-!"_

_Again, he cut her off. "You could have easily shoved me off the second my lips touched yours…" The man's eyes turned to slits. "But you didn't. You even went as far as to respond and _enjoy _it…" He trailed off, a smug grin still on his face. "_That _is how I know."_

_With that, he turned around, leaving a still stunned Arya touching her lips. _

"And didn't I prove my point?" He asked with that childish grin of his.

Arya looked away and mumbled, "Yes, perhaps just that one time."

"Well, I'm glad we agree. I just wish we didn't outlast everyone." He looked down and allowed a small tear to drip from his eye. "Every time…it was the same as always… They grew wrinkled as we stayed young…"

"Don't be like that. Please, it tears me to see you like this." She gently lifted up his chin and gave him a sweet kiss. "There's no need to be sad; they lived full, happy lives, Eragon."

He sniffed and then smiled. "You're right, Arya. At least I get to watch over their children, and their children's' children."

Arya kissed his nose. "That's right. Now come on, we have to be getting back; our dragons must be missing us something terribly."

They both stood up, interlacing their hands and slowly walking away on the soft, fluffy ground.

* * *

***Now this isn't my usual cup of coffee (Not tea. :)), but I decided to try and take a wack at a happy ending for once. I wrote several pages for this a couple months ago, and I decided to finish it today. Now, mind all of you people, this was from months ago, so there will not be an update of APoF. Sorry. :( **

**On a side note, I would just like some opinions on how I did with this fluffy, happy stuff. I can't even believe I wrote this...this cotton candy. I didn't really look over it too much, so I'm convinced there's several mistakes in it. **

**~Keep reading*  
**


End file.
